The Cherry Blossom Empress (REVISED)
by 8MusicalArtist8
Summary: Recently Sakura Haruno can't seem to stay awake during the day. Her dreams now enter her day to day routines as two mysterious boys enter her life. Time runs out as Sakura struggles to recollect her forgotten past, and at the same time figuring out how these mysterious boys fit into the impossible puzzle pieces that Sakura herself must solve before the hour glass completely stops.


_The imperial garden was a sight to behold with its gentle scenery, a seemingly endless maze of blossomed flowers to those outside of the royal palace. Vast colours fill my view as I stroll through the paved stone path, with every way I look, exotic petals are planted and scattered along the pathway._

_Truly, this garden was beautiful._

_Magnificent, really._

_My fingers brush against the soft fabric along my sleeves, gliding through it like water. It's such a soft touch, almost like silk. I can't help but wonder why was I wearing something that seemed so precious. Why I felt that the deep reds of silk seemed too good to be on my person while also feeling that it belonged only to me? It's confusing how contradicting my thoughts were. Then again, everything is almost a blur to me, like coherent thoughts were a far away dream. I examine the sleeves of my robes closely, in awe of the intricate cherry blossoms sewn throughout the silk, the edges lined in gold. The pinks and metallic thread glimmered underneath the sunlight, it was as if the flowerbeds themselves were sewn into the dress. It seemed even more so as I walked on, the fabric gliding across the ground almost ethereally._

_I catch the faint sound of mewling from beside me as a black kitten twisting and twirling itself against the side of my leg._

_"Kura." I find myself saying while I reach to pet the small animal. It rubs its face against the palm of my hand, affectionately pushing its cold nose into it. The voice that comes doesn't sound much like my own. It's airy and light with a very gentle as well as a mature tone to it, far off from what my voice should be._

_My body moves on its own as I pick up the dark kitten. It doesn't complain though, when I tuck it into my arms and continue my stroll in silence once again._

_The silence only lasts for a short moment before someone calls out to me from behind. "Your majesty."_

_Any day of my life, a sudden stranger appearing out of nowhere would have scared the living hell out me, only, I didn't feel surprised. In fact, I felt indifferent to both the title and how I could understand the obviously foreign tongue he spoke. The only thing that really made me feel uncomfortable was the sense that he felt like someone important. That he was someone I should know. Someone who should be unforgettable._

_"Yes. What is it?"_

_"The warlord and general have request for your presence." There's hidden distain lacing his velvety voice when he pronounces 'warlord' in the strange language. "Will you have them sent away?"_

_"No. Have them seated and the maids prepare their teas, you should already know what they favour, correct?" I don't wait for his reply as I continue on with my instructions. "Let the warlord and general know I will be with them shortly."_

_I'm staring off into the distance, watching as clouds slowly roll away from the sky. I wait for his reply, only to get none. I try calling for him but his name slips my mind. What was it? I know it but why can't I remember?_

_I felt like a fool. How could forget it?_

_There was only the sight of his retreating form when I turned to face him to ask for his name_.

* * *

"Miss Sakura."

I'm pulled from sleep when someone calls out my name once again, only this time, he's more stern. Damn it. Did I fall asleep in class again? It's the fourth time this week. I poke a tired eye open, closing it just as fast when I catch grey strands of hair and deep sets of dark eyes. Nope, not doing that again.

"I know you're awake." He whispers to me, I can hear the smile in his tone as he taps on my desk expectantly. "Nice of you to join the land of the living, Miss Sakura. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like for you to help me review on our latest assignment."

He's louder this time, making sure everyone in the class could hear him embarrass me. Giggles and snickers go around the room as he does so. God, he's horrible.

"Yeah, sure Kakashi." My face is burning and I know he's doing this on purpose. I can hear him chuckling through the stupid mask he wears to cover half his face.

"It's Mr. Hatake in class, Sakura."

I pucker my lips. As if he cared for keep face, he hardly showed his own!

"Yes, Mr. Hatake." I sighed, completely done with his act. He wasn't fooling anyone. "Our current assignment is based of the theories and myths surrounding the last empress of the Haruno kingdom that was said to have completely disappear from our history until recently."

"That's right. Oh, and Sakura? Try to stay awake in my class regardless of how boring you may find my lessons. At least out of respect for your dad?" Great, now he's pulling out the dad card. He takes my silence as a affirmation and continues on with the class. "Moving on. Very little is known about last empress of Haruno, but mythology surrounding her suggest that she was a great leader and was greatly respected during her reign. Can anyone guess why she was so influential?"

"I think it was because she was the only woman to ever succeed the throne in a kingdom that was essentially ruled by men, right Mr. H?" Someone in the back says with literal stars in her eyes.

"That's correct Miss Kayla. Very good. The empress was the only know women to succeed the throne as an only heir."

Another student in the front raises his hand, textbook flipped open. "Wasn't she known for her war strategies, though? Cause I read that scrolls of hers that were found were of her war tactics with very few records of anything else?"

"That is also correct and wrong." Kakashi continues, pacing back to the whiteboard. "Yes, she was known for her succession and her knack for being a war strategists, but her brain was most known for discovery and the unlocking of secrets to medicine of the old world. In fact, with all the data collected from recent excavations of the newly discovered ancient kingdom has given rise to new theories of her-"

The bell rings before he could finish, prompting the students to pack up their things and dash through the door. A few girl stay behind for some "questions" about today's lesson. It's disgusting, really. The man is more than three years their senior, there's no way in heaven or hell that he would even think about laying a finger on any of them.

"Sakura." He calls out to me, looking me dead in the eye when I turn to him. "Try to stay awake, I mean it. I'll know if you don't."

The smile he offers me is chilling. No matter how long I've lived with him, it still hits me hard. The man is absolutely terrifying when he wants to be. I give a nod before heading out of the classroom, conscious of his gaze following me out.


End file.
